wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Quest/Archive 1
Firepoppy sniffed around the clearing. ~Patchfeather~ "Wait! We left the Clan with no leader!" Pebblestar cried. Leaves are... FALLING "Whitetooth." Firepoppy mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 23:19, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft arrived. "Where am I?" She mewed. Holly Tuft Viperclaw followed Hollytuft. He saw a leader and warrior. ---- "LIZARD!" Eagletalon screamed and chrashed into a black she-cat with blue eyes. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 23:24, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Hey!" Hissed Hollytuft, feeling dizzy. Holly Tuft Is he aware we left!?" Pebblestar cried. ---- "Eagletalon!" Duskstream called. Leaves are... FALLING Moontail walked in. "What?" She mewed in disbelief. Holly Tuft "Well ''hello ''there." Eagletalon mewed to them. "I'm around a bunch of pretty mollies." His gaze landed on Viperclaw. "Not you." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 23:28, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "I have one mate. That. Is. Not. You!" screeched Pebblestar. Leaves are... FALLING "..." Hollytuft was to dizzy to speak. Holly Tuft "Who are you, mousebrains?" asked Duskstream. Leaves are... FALLING Hollytuft didn`t hear him. Holly Tuft Eagletalon laughed. --- Viperclaw rolled his eyes. "I'm Viperclaw." he meowed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 23:32, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Don`t laugh at my sister!" Hissed Moontail. Holly Tuft "Aren't you a fiesty one?" Eagletalon mewed at Moontail. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 23:34, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Moontail pounced on him. Holly Tuft (Duskie is a girl) "don't you roll your eyes!" she ranted. ---- Pebblestar turned to Firepoppy. Leaves are...FALLING Firepoppy shurgged. ---- Eagletalon easily overpowered the she-cat. --- Viperclaw sulked to Hollytuft. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 23:37, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft was suddenly fine again. --- Moontail rolled onto the dusty ground. Holly Tuft Shorewillow licked her paw "Break it up! No fighting, under the silver moon!" Pebblestar said. Leaves are... FALLING Eagletalon sat down and washed his beauiful tail. "So why are we here?" [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 23:39, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft looked at him. "I think its an omen." She mewed. Holly Tuft "An omen for the prettest face?" asked Eagletalon. "I'll win." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 23:42, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Nah, no one is perfect." Duskstream meowed. Leaves are... FALLING "AN OMEN FOR ALL OF US!" Yowled Hollytuft. Holly Tuft "WHAT OMEN!?" Eageltalon cried. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 23:45, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "NOBODY KNOWS YET!" Yowled Hollytuft. Holly Tuft "Stop fighting!" Pebblestar called. Leaves are... FALLING Hollytuft was getting annoyed. Holly Tuft "Maybe something bad is going to happen?" Viperclaw meowed stepping into the middle of idiots.[http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 23:48, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Viper law might be on to something." Duskstream said. Leaves are... FALLING "What's going on " Shorewillow asks "I think a bad storm." Holly Tuft "Okay where did that lizard go I'm hungry " Shorewillow says licking her lips "What!?" Eagletalon yowled pulling the lizard to him. "How could you eat this, this beautiful creature who can't protect itself? I'll care for him I'll name him.... Fred." Eagletalon cried cuddling the lizard who looked like they were going to die of fright, [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 01:34, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "Fred?" asked Pebblestar. Leaves are... FALLING "Yes! don't touch him, he's my baby." Eagletalon squeaked curling his tail around the lizard. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 01:39, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar just sat there. Leaves are... FALLING This cats clearly retarded. Viperclaw thought. "So, what are we doing...?" he asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��]01:43, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "But I'm hungry "Shorewillow groans "No, and I have no idea." Duskstream meowed. At this question, Shorepebble suddenly barged through the bracken, the silver tabby's flanks heaving as she eyed the lizard. "Little buggar....I've never had such a-" She stopped herself as she noticed the group of cats, and took a step back. "...Am...Er, am I interrupting something...?"Silverstar' 01:47, November 19, 2015 (UTC)Leaves are... FALLING "Do you have food " Shorewillow asks "That's what I'm ''trying to get." Shorepebble responded in a mumble, sinking her claws into the ground as she noticed that she was no longer in StormClan land.Silverstar 02:17, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow growls"wait where are we " "Shut up Shorewillow." Viperclaw growled and looked at Shorepebble. "We were led here by silver lizards." he stated. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 04:10, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Shorepebble narrowed her eyes. "And for what purpose? If you're here to harm my Clan, get ready for a fight."Silverstar' 04:12, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "What Clan are you even from?" asked Firepoppy and she neared the she-cat with a angry glint in the eyes. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 04:17, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "StormClan," Shorepebble eyed the other molly, itching to swing at her with an unsheathed claw. "...And I'm not afraid of a fight, I'll never back down." She then glared back at the tom with a suddenly lash of her tail. "If one was to even near our camp, I'm sure they'd drown anyways."Silverstar' 04:19, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "What's StormClan?" Eagletalon asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 04:20, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, only the best and strongest clan in the forest." Shorepebble proudly claimed, squaring her shoulders. "My own brother's deputy, and his strong friend, Hiddenstar, is our leader. We live in the marshes and swamps, and trust me, one simply mistake will kill you out there. I enjoy living on the edge."Silverstar' 04:22, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "I don't think we've formerly met." Firepoppy stated eyes dark --- "A marsh... cool." Eagletalon said thoughtful. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 04:23, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "That's probably because your clan fears meeting us...or what lurks in our territory." Shorepebble rolled her eyes before awkwardly walking around. "...And this hard ground hurts my paws."Silverstar' 04:25, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "Say... wasn't there a HiddenClan? led by Talonfang!? did you rename it to this StormClan?" Viperclaw asked. He hated Talonfang with all his heart. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 04:30, November 19, 2015 (UTC) At the mention of her former leader's name, Shorepebble let out an angry hiss. "Yes, after she left us all to rot, Hiddenstar stepped up to save us."Silverstar' 11:53, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft laughed at Eagletalon. "Hahahahahaha! Look at him! He`s so protective over his baby!" Laughed Hollytuft. Holly Tuft "I thought they disappeared..." Eagletalon meowed while keeping the lizard close to him. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��]14:45, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow took a sniff of the air no sign of Wolfraven "is it just me or does this seem like a sign from starclan" Shorepebble twitched her tail tip. "Yeah, theyr'e going to disappear if you let them run around, because someone's going to eat them...and that may end up being me." The silver tabby commented, seeing that lizard was a common meal in StormClan. "Now, someone tell me why we're here?"Silverstar' 02:23, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know but did you happen to catch ANY prey " Shorewillow asks Shorewillow is here http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:96.41.218.71 "Molekit and Seedkit " Shorewillow blurts out Shorewillow is here http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:96.41.218.71 "Wow great job, you left your one moon old kits alone with no food... that's some mothering..." Viperclaw muttered. ---- Firepoppy looked around, trying to think what all this meant. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 03:50, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "You're their foster father-Wolfraven "Shorewillow gasps Shorewillow is here http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:96.41.218.71 (?) [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 03:54, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Your blaming me "Shorewillow says "oh no Wolfraven he's been spying on the kits and now that there alone we have to find camp " Shorewillow is here http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:96.41.218.71 "Can you all stop? It is a pain to hear this three times." Meowed Runningstrike [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE]12:33, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Yes I am blaming you because it is your fault, go find them." Viperclaw growled. "And where did you even come from?" he asked Runningstrike. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 14:29, November 21, 2015 (UTC) And where did you even come from? And where did you even come from? And where did you even come from?"RockClan." Runningstrike mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 14:31, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Can we please talk about why we're here?" Firepoppy suddenly broke into the arguing. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��]14:32, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Can all of us please talk less." Runningstrike muttered. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 14:33, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "You know what, i don't care at all if you hear things over and over again, our Clans might be dying while your yowling for us to shut up when we have to talk and come up with as many ideas as we can, so ideas?" Firepoppy meowed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 14:39, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Do you have any idea what it is like? Every day, every night, everything echoes , everything three times. Voices in my head. I can't stand it." Runningstrike mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 14:41, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Firepoppy is right!" cried Pebblestar. Leaves are... FALLING "Whatever. I can't stay here. I'm sorry, but I can't. I could hurt someone, I will here stuff in my head. I have to go." RUnninngstrike mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is' SILENCE] 14:44, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Okay, bye, maybe it has something to do with all this rain?" Firepoppy asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 14:45, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe what has something to do with the rain?" Runningstrike asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 14:46, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Why we're all here! maybe it's a bad storm?" Firepoppy meowed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 14:47, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "How I got here, was I walked." Runningstrike mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 14:48, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, what about the Clan? They don't know we left!" Leaves are... FALLING "We all followed silver lizards, they were a way for StarClan to get us here, the only thing I can think of why we're here is to find a new home for the Clans. and i guess we can say bye to our clans." Firepoppy meowed.[http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 14:51, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Okay..." (How long will the journey be?) Leaves are... FALLING "Look, I didn'y follow any lizards. I came here to be away from the Clan and other cats, and it looks like I failed that." Runningstrike mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 14:54, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Just leave then! we're talking about something that matters and if your not gonna help and just sit there and compaln about how much your life sucks just leave." Firepoppy growled at Runningstrike. (when Pebbles kits are new apprentices, Whitetooth makes them apps) [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 15:35, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "What? I am staying here. I am not complaning about how much my life sucks, and I will stay and help my Clan thank you very much." RUnningstike snapped. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 15:41, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "And I have a power.Every idea I can see played in front of my face, f you can think of an idea, I can tell you how it go's." Runningstrike mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is' SILENCE] 15:42, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Firepoppy rolled her eyes. "Your just full of surprises aren't you? well as I said, maybe the Clans have to find a new home because of all the rain? maybe a big storm?" [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 16:03, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "I smell water in the air." Duskstream meowed. Leaves are... FALLING (Water you mean?) [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 16:07, November 21, 2015 (UTC) (Yes sorry I was thinking about wind, because it's windy right now where I live. Also who are the Clan tag alongs) "Big storm. I sense it." Leaves are... FALLING Shorewillow huffed "there probably safe and anyway why would I leave you alone with all these cats "Shorewillow is here http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:96.41.218.71 "Ugh." Pebblestar mewed. Leaves are... FALLING (going down state over Thanksgiving...) Shorepebble snorted. "There's no way StormClan will be moving, no matter what."Silverstar' 17:00, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "What if your Clan is destroyed?" (Also who are the Clan tag-alongs) Leaves are... FALLING (Okay Mossypebble is on this quest so wth is going on i'm so confused help) Mossypebble watched the cats, blinking in confusion. — You thought I was the nice one... [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamestar22 you are '''wrong'] 20:25, November 21, 2015 (UTC) (yay now we have all our clan cats, and i think we have enough cats, maybe we don't need tag alongs for every clan) Firepoppy scratched the ground worried. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 20:27, November 21, 2015 (UTC) It started bother Pebblestar with all the worrying. Leaves are... FALLING (sombody please tell me what's going on..) Mossypebble sunk his claws into the soft soil, his fur on end as he watched Shorepebble. "Good luck getting out alive, then," He snarled, his tail-tip twitching in annoyance. "That's your own problem if your Clan is to stubborn to leave the saftey of your home for a new one." — You thought Iwas the nice one... [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamestar22 you are '''wrong] 20:34, November 21, 2015 (UTC) (StarClan sent silver lizards for the chosen cats to follow, two from each Clan, so they could all meet here. They figure out a huge tornado is going to hit and destory them, so these cats are going to find a new home) Silver light filled the clearing and a starlet she-cat stepped forward, she was a brown and white she-cat with frosty eyes. followed by another she-cat ginger and white she-cat and a pale ginger tom. Firepoppy stood up. "D-dad?" she asked the tom.[http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 20:39, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Poppyfennel!" Leaves are... FALLING (Alright, thanks) — You thought I was the nice one... [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamestar22 you are '''wrong] 20:41, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Poppyfennel nodded and the brown she-cat stepped forward. "That's a bit harsh, already forgotten me?" the she-cat purred. "Fawnheart doesn't ring a bell?" she asked tipping her head to one side. "Nor Whispheart?" aske the ginger and white one. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 20:44, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "I remember seeing you at Gatherings" meowed Pebblestar. Leaves are... FALLING "It is not that I am full of surprises, it is just that since we didn't have a 'Talk about yourself' circle, I felt it not needed to tell." Runningstrike snapped. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 01:37, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Whispheart lied her cold starlet tail on Runningstrike's shoulder. Fawnheart edged closer to her former clanmates. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:39, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "What? Do you see that?" Runningstrike asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 01:40, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Firepoppy ran up to Poppyfennel and pushed her face into his starlet fur purring. ----- Whispheart turned away from her son and Fawnheart padded up to her past clanmate. "Good evening Runningstrike." she said her voice smooth as honey. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:44, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "What? Fawnheart, and Whispheart, I missed you both. What brings you? Is Creekfrost here?" Runningsrike asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 01:45, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Whispheart had a slight bit of grief in her starry eyes. "Creekfrost is not with StarClan." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��]01:47, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "What? But Creekfrost was the most noble and wonderful cat I ever met! Where is he?" Runningstrike asked.[http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 01:48, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Whispheart's eyes drifted away. "Let's say he didn't think he deserved the spot." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:50, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Poor Creekfrost." Runningstrike whispered. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 01:51, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart flecked her feathery tail. "We are here to tell you why we brought you together." she stated, sounding wiser then she did in life. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:52, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Why?" Runningstrike asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 01:54, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "There is a storm coming, an awful storm, it will whip out everyone of your clans. those who survive will slowly die from straving. We picked you cats to go on a quest to find your new homes." Fawnheart meowed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:55, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Wait, will the ones who live through the storm find the new home as well, or will we be the only ones frm the Clan to live at all?" Runningstrike asked, terrrified. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 01:57, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "You will come back to your clans and save as many as you can, not all will make it." Poppyfennel meowed standing with Fawnheart. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 01:58, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "But we can't just leave them! My used to be mate, my kits, and my brother are all there! I have to go back for them!" RUnningstrike yowled. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 01:59, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Whispheart raised her tail and looked boldly at Runningstrike. "You will see your family again, all of you will." she meowed. "But you have no time to waste, you must leave as soon as you can." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 02:02, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "But..." Runningstrike mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 02:04, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Whispheart stopped him with a paw. "I will protect them." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 02:05, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks." Runningstrike mewed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 02:06, November 22, 2015 (UTC) The StarClan cats stepped away and disappeared. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 02:11, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow turned to Viperclaw " What will happen to Rockkit? " "One kit? How about six?! I have six kits!" Leaves are... FALLING "Pebblestar, they'll be okay." Firepoppy tried to calm her. "They still have Rainstrike to look after them, if anything goes wrong he can protect them." [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 14:23, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Is Dazzlekit here?" Runningstrike asked. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is'' SILENCE] 14:24, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "What if something happened to him! What about Anglerkit!" Leaves are... FALLING Waiting for the StarClan cat to respond, Runningstrike wondered how kits were. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Runningfireclawheart '''And the' rest' is' SILENCE]14:31, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar showed her worry. Leaves are... FALLING Hollytuft looked at Runningstrike. "Isn`t Dazzlekit dead?" She mewed. ---Moontail padded around. Holly Tuft A faint starlet she-cat appeared and nodded at Runningstrike with a tall sliver she-cat over her. Waterdrop and Dazzlekit nodded to him and they disappeared. "We'll always be here." Dazzlekit's voice whispered faintly. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 19:28, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Shorepebble was totally lost.Silverstar' 19:29, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft looked at Runningstrike. "Who were you talking to?" She mewed. Holly Tuft Viperclaw flecked his tail. "Okay... then, I guess we're... travel buddies...?" he meowed, confusen on his voice.[http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 19:31, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Hollytuft started walking away. "Lets go, then." She mewed, flicking her tail. Holly Tuft "Okay..." Pebblestar mewed. Leaves are... FALLING Shorepebble's bright gaze suddenly clouded with sorrow as her mind drifted to her littermate. ''Poor Swampy...He's probably so worried...Silverstar' 19:37, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Let's go!" yowled Duskstream. Leaves are... FALLING Firepoppy pushed to the lead. "On ward!" she yowled and ran to the start of their quest. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��]01:28, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "What? Oh...someone cats from my past...." Runningstrike told Hollytuft. He stopped. "Something feels different, something in my head...in my mind..." He mewed. 15:30, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "COME ON!" Firepoppy yowled. "ON WARD!" she ran. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 15:32, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Wait, stop. I have to do something. You can go without me, I'll catch up." Runningstrike promised. Something in his mind felt different, like when Whispheart and Dazzlekit died. Before he even found out about the death, his mind felt strange, it felt like that now. Runningstrike had no idea who, but someone in his home had died. But who? Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:34, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "What!? they said to move as soon as we can, your gonna have to run to catch us then." Firepoppy meowed without stopped. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 15:36, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "But someone back in my home just died, I want to find out who." Runningstrike mewed. 15:38, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Okay, we'll travel at a slow pace." Firepoppy meowed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 15:39, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks." He mewed. He went deep into his mind, trying to find out who it could be. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:40, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Firepoppy walked with the others slowly. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 15:44, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Going into his mind, deeper and deeper, an image appered. Dewbramble! Could it be? He ran to catch if the cats, he was there in seconds, panting. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:46, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Viperclaw tripped on a rock. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 15:55, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "It was the medicine cat, my brother-in-law." Runningstrike muttered, sadly. Once more unto the breach dear friends 15:58, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Firepoppy looked over to see Runningstrike. "I'm sorry." she meowed. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ''feather''��] 16:00, November 23, 2015 (UTC) "He sort of hated me so.....Nevermind. Where to?" Once more unto the breach dear friends 16:01, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble shifted, feeling that somone was around.. — You thought I was the nice one... [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamestar22 you are'''wrong] 00:48, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Glancing around, Runningstrike could see no cat, but he sensed one around. And close. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:49, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io saw a group of cats. Lovely fur... ''she thought. She padded without a sound through the trees, eyes locked on a gray tom. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 00:50, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Glancing around again, Runningstrike knew there was someone near... Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:52, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble raked his claws across the ground, feeling a dark shiver crawl down his spine. ''Somone is here, I can sense it.. ''— You thought I was the nice one... [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamestar22 you are '''wrong] 00:53, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Io flew out of the tree and landed on the tom, claws dug into him. [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E ��''Patch][http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:%7ExXPatchfeatherXx%7E 'feather��] 00:54, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble let out a shriek and threw the tom off, growling. "Who are you? And what do you want!?" — Youthought I was the nice one... [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamestar22 you are '''wrong] 00:56, November 24, 2015 (UTC) "Get off him." Runningstrike hissed, yanking the cat of Mossypebble. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:57, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Browse